trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TentacleTofu
=> Be the underwater drunkard You are now ACORVI DOERET You are a 9,69 sweeps old seatroll with grape blood, which means you are a MOTH€R$QUI$HING HIGHB£ØØD, SUCK€R. You are also a VEGETARIAN that eats mostly kelp that grows near your hive, even though it tastes like SHIT. You like to play VIDEO GAMES every time you are not actively MOLESTING people with everything you put your hands on, especially OCTOPUS TENTACLES, while DRINKING alcohol or GETTING HIGH by sucking on poisonous puffer fish. Other trolls tend to avoid you because of your behavior, seeing you as a FUCKING STONER, a BUCKET SLUT or a BLOODY PSYCHO, but you simply don't give a fuck and continue to poke fun at everyone with RAPE JOKES. Sometimes, you even annoy HUMANS with something they call HENTAÏ in their universe and go watch their PORN videos. You always have fun pretending to be OFFENDED by other trolls' behaviors when they talk about BUCKETS and other cleaning apparatuses, but you really are just giggling your ass out because you are a CLOSET PERV. You are AVERAGE in height and also really THIN in shape, so you look kind of WEAK in general. But you really like to punch people in the BONE BULGE or in the THROAT and you don't need to be strong for that. Your have really LONG HAIR that you don't give a fuck about but you don't feel like cutting them anytime soon because they float so well underwater. You also take a lot of time to put on your RAD WATERPROOF MAKE-UP because, as a purple blood, you are a SUBJUGGLATOR and you need to look like one. When you want to STRIFE with other trolls or creatures of your planet, which means ALL.THE.TIME, you can always rely on your trusty JAVELINKIND strife specibus to poke them to death. Or you can also throw it to make a nice bloody wall decoration. Sometimes, when indoors, you also use a more practical GLASSBOTTLEKIND strife specibus to smash some heads. Your fetch modus is MindMess, which is very useful due to his near-unlimited capacity. Problem is retrieval of objects as it will give you only what you really want inside your mind. And in your case of being a serious DRUNKARD, it is often a bottle of some strong alcohol instead of the useful object you needed. => Welcome your Lusus home Your lusus is a GIANT SQUID that spends most of its time in the depths of your planet's seas but often comes back to see you with some weird stuff he found. He is also a notorious prankster that enjoys squishing trolls coming to your hive with his tentacles. Both of you are really close to each other despite his lengthy absences. => Ponder on your God Tier You are a MAGE OF VOID. That means you are "One that Understands with Void or Understands Void". As a player of this class, you suffer from your Aspect in trying to understand it. Nightmarish VOICES continually whispers SECRETS to you, either from the other trolls you know or other dark things you should not know about. Such secrecy chips away at your sanity as you have to deal with the other trolls' hypocrisy or obliviousness and only your DRINKING habits manage to dull the MURDEROUS instincts it awakens inside you... Even though you're still a LUNATIC PSYCHO when drunk and stoned, just funnier. But your understanding of what's hidden from you also helped many times in avoiding dangerous situations and advancing faster than the others in many aspects of your life. => Look through your window Your planet is the LAND OF CIRCLES AND UNCONSCIOUS. It is a place covered in BOTTOMLESS SEAS of black water, spotted with CIRCULAR ISLANDS that rotates and move on their surface. The whole planet is very dark as it seems to be in constant night time. On the islands are trees with spherical foliage that shifts color and sometimes glows in the ever-dark landscape. In the air are many spherical objects, looking like huge bubbles, with changing colors. Your consorts are SEA SNAKES that lives underwater, in glowing round huts. => Think about your session You entered the Medium with 11 other trolls, you're even the one that launched the session and kind of FORCED everyone to follow you. When you were given the data for SGRUB, you were told it was DANGEROUS and POTENTIALLY APOCALYPTIC. So you launched it right away because that can only be a huge load of FUN and you wanted everyone you are "familiar" with to enjoy it. You made a list of every information on the other players, like their names, god tiers and planets, that you actualized every time one entered the Medium... For some time, you lost it in the huge mess that is your hive but you finally found it and proudly pinned it to one of your walls. Here are all your buddies for your session. You love them all equally because you are too drunk to actually care hating any of them anyway. You launched the session after all and you probably would not have told them to play Sgrub if you did not care about them. Through your drunkenness, you try to remember them more personally. Abelin Atranu => He's kinda cool when he isn't pressing his beliefs unto you. He can have good ideas but he will never accept when you shoot down the bad ones. And how can a guy be so forgetful without being drunk or drugged ? You DO.NOT forget to put pants on, gog dammit ! Atreyu Ekhara '''=> She's trying WAY too hard. Sure she is nice but she is so oblivious she could have only realized the meteors raining down when it would hit her hive and squish her. She's also stubborn as hell and never realizes how much dumb things she can say. But she's cool though. '''Demeti Cilion => The trigger is strong in this one. She is always offended when you say something, though you wonder if it's genuine, and rants about everything. You have not heard of her since she entered the game but well, she's always disappearing somewhere and finding stupid stuff to justify being away. Sabein Ebelos => Your ears hurt everytime you speak with that guy, even when it's just writing. He's always yelling random stuff and thinks he is some kind of triggering master. And he also kind of disappears without any reasons and gets mad when you ask him about it. So basically, fuck that guy even though he can be cool. Cyceri Arowan => That guy's a nice cookie. He has very strong beliefs he loves to share with everyone and is nearly always laughing about random stuff, but he also has a huge broom stuck his butt on some subjects. You often have feelings jams together and you're kinda close overall, even though you're not in a quadrant. Cybele Brahma => She's kind of a weirdo but you are in a strange red/black crush about her. She's always getting on your nerves but you just cannot ditch her like that. So you just play the indifferent troll about it. For what it matters, she might be bipolar or whatever when you look at how she behaves. Tavari Afshan => She's like Mother Grub as a troll, with some funny kinky sides. Everybody likes her as far as you know, even though you are always picking on her for fun. Despite being the oldest, she is quite naïve and has difficulties keeping up with the group, but she's still kind and protective with everyone. Nabiel Apollo => Here is another possible bipolar. He is fun to be around most of the time but he sometimes gets terribly emotional, be it anger or sadness, and bored at everything. He hates when someone succeeds faster than him and he can become a huge asshole about it. Brunia Aolinn => She's not someone you see often but she leaves a mark when you do. She's always happy about everything and claims she loves everyone, but she does it in a creepy way that lets you hear every single kind of kinky things you can think about, she even asked you to spank her at times... So she's kind of a cool one, even though she tends to go overboard. Lionis Derzet => Here is your pale bro ! He is always trying to be funny but his puns suck just as much as a black hole most of the time. He is also a huge pervert that cannot stop talking about buckets. Despite that, you always have fun with him and you do a lot of stuff together, just because you like to spend time with one another and you make a good team most of time. Ghiram Enfuir => He is cool overall but it is as if he is annoyed by everything that does not go his way. When he goes in such a phase, he becomes the most irritating guy you ever met with his rambling about how better his ideas are and you just want to splash him on your walls. But when he is not all "douchey", it is kind of fun hanging with him. => Look at your quadrants chart Your chart is MAINLY EMPTY at the moment. There is not much other trolls you have any strong feelings about at the moment and you're really ANNOYED by that. You have some crushes but you're still questioning yourself about them due to the amount of secrets you learned about them through the annoying voices in your head. Sure you experienced relationships when you were still on Lovania but it's not like they matter anymore now the session is launched, your FORMER MATESPRIT even ditched you when you asked her to join. In the end, you forced her to join you in the form of a nice BLOODY SPLAT on one of your walls. Anyway, you like to think about your quadrants very much and hope you will fill them all one day... Just like the buckets they come with. => Read something about your ancestor According to the legends of Lovania, you are a descendant of THE NEUROTIC. As a grape blooded troll too, which means in the purple spectrum, he was kind of a big deal in Lovanian society as he ruled over the lower castes to ensure they would not question the regime. But being a purple blood also made him highly unpredictable and he often massacred the lower castes more than simply keeping them in check. The legend also says he was a well-educated troll that spent a lot of time trying to further the education of the other castes... Before beating all attendants to a pulp and painting the classroom walls with their bloods because one dared questioning his teachings instead of listening without a word. Alternatively, he was the leader of an offshoot of subjugglator culture that believed they could find hidden knowledge in themselves by ingesting copious amounts of substances, which often led to mirthful massacres across Lovania. Records of his death are quite inconsistent and more legends than facts, with the most believable being that he fell when lowbloods rose up against his mentally-unstable reign, led by the rebelious limebloods, and came to his palace where he massacred them before being struck down during a strife, along with the rebel leader, the Taunter. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Hilénia